Gone With Me Tonight
by Cat Royal Shepherd
Summary: A load of songs. Pairing Rachel and Finn.
1. Chapter 1

How did I get this hangover? When I didn't have a drink. I have bloodshot eyes. They sting. We can get so cruel. It comes again and again. Gone away, gone away. Yes, we clawed and we fell. And we doubted everyday. I've been misunderstood. Of course it hurts, this pain.

But it's gone with me tonight. There's nothing in front of you now, so you can go forward, forward. There's nothing more to say, cause I've gone into my world, my world. The trouble has gone with me tonight. Gone through the tunnel like a train, train. Never promising to love you harder, harder, harder.

The raw emotion has gone. An emotion still fresh in my mind. I played with you, made you take all your time away. It always feel so fatal; I never survived. Never stopping, never stopping. I lost. I'd've never thought that I would doubt you the way. I've taken the bad for the good.

But it's gone with me tonight. There's nothing in front of you now, so you can go forward, forward. There's nothing more to say, cause I've gone into my world, my world. The trouble has gone with me tonight. Gone through the tunnel like a train, train. Never promising to love you harder, harder, harder.

It's a crack through my heart. Crack in the part. I don't understand we both turn dark. Oh, here we go again, another argument. I don't want to go back all again. No, no, no. I don't want to go back.

But it's gone with me tonight. There's nothing in front of you now, so you can go forward, forward. There's nothing more to say, cause I've gone into my world, my world. The trouble has gone with me tonight. Gone through the tunnel like a train, train. Never promising to love you harder, harder, harder.

Gone with me tonight. Oh, oh... Oh, oh... Never promising to love you harder, harder, harder. Gone with me tonight. Oh, oh... Oh, oh...


	2. Chapter 2

¿Cómo llegué a esta resaca? Cuando yo no tenía una bebida. Tengo ojos inyectados en sangre. Pican. Podemos llegar tan cruel. Viene una y otra vez. Se ha ido, ido. Sí, nos arañó y caímos. Y dudamos cotidiana. He sido malinterpretado. Por supuesto que duele, este dolor.

Pero se ha ido conmigo esta noche. No hay nada en frente de usted ahora, para que puede ir hacia adelante, hacia adelante. No hay nada más que decir, porque yo he ido a mi mundo, mi mundo. El problema ha ido conmigo esta noche. Pasado por el túnel como un tren, tren. Nunca prometiendo amarte más duro, más duro, más duro.

La cruda emoción se ha ido. Una emoción aún fresco en mi mente. Jugué contigo, hice tomar todo su tiempo fuera. Siempre siento tan fatal; Nunca sobreviví. Nunca parar, sin parar. Perdí. Me habría nunca pensó que yo te había de dudar del camino. Me he tomado la mala para el bien.

Pero se ha ido conmigo esta noche. No hay nada en frente de usted ahora, para que puede ir hacia adelante, hacia adelante. No hay nada más que decir, porque yo he ido a mi mundo, mi mundo. El problema ha ido conmigo esta noche. Pasado por el túnel como un tren, tren. Nunca prometiendo amarte más duro, más duro, más duro.

Es una grieta a través de mi corazón. Grieta en la pieza. No entiendo que ambos se oscurecen. Oh, aquí vamos de nuevo, otro argumento. No quiero volver a todos de nuevo. No, no, no. Yo no quiero volver.

Pero se ha ido conmigo esta noche. No hay nada en frente de usted ahora, para que puede ir hacia adelante, hacia adelante. No hay nada más que decir, porque yo he ido a mi mundo, mi mundo. El problema ha ido conmigo esta noche. Pasado por el túnel como un tren, tren. Nunca prometiendo amarte más duro, más duro, más duro.

Lo que yo esta noche. Oh, oh ... Oh, oh ... Nunca prometiendo amarte más duro, más duro, más duro. Lo que yo esta noche. Oh, oh ... Oh, oh ...


	3. Chapter 3

How I came to this hangover? When I did not have a drink. I have bloodshot eyes. Itch. We can get so cruel. Comes again and again. He's gone, gone. Yes, we scratched and fell. And we doubt everyday. I have been misunderstood. Of course it hurts, the pain.

But it has gone with me tonight. There is nothing in front of you now, so you can go forward, forward. There is nothing more to say, because I went to my world, my world. The problem has been with me tonight. Passed through the tunnel as a train station. Vowing never to love harder, harder, harder.

The raw emotion is gone. An emotion still fresh in my mind. I played with you, I take all your time outside. I always feel so fatal; I never survived. Never stop without stopping. I lost. I would have never thought that I'd like to doubt the way. I've taken the bad for the good.

But it has gone with me tonight. There is nothing in front of you now, so you can go forward, forward. There is nothing more to say, because I went to my world, my world. The problem has been with me tonight. Passed through the tunnel as a train station. Vowing never to love harder, harder, harder.

It is a crack through my heart. Crack in the piece. I do not understand that both are obscured. Oh, here we go again, another argument. I never want everyone again. No, no, no. I do not want to return.

But it has gone with me tonight. There is nothing in front of you now, so you can go forward, forward. There is nothing more to say, because I went to my world, my world. The problem has been with me tonight. Passed through the tunnel as a train station. Vowing never to love harder, harder, harder.

What I tonight. Oh, oh ... Oh, oh ... vowing never to love harder, harder, harder. What I tonight. Oh, oh ... Oh, oh ...


End file.
